


Survivors

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Peter are the only ones left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hpsquick](http://hpsquick100.livejournal.com/), for the challenge: I don't do...

Tears were running down his face as he slumped forward, curling up in a tight ball. The desperate sobbing was punctuated by frantic hiccups, and he flinched on the sound of footsteps coming closer. 

Wide amber eyes stared at the man who was running a cold hand slowly, almost tenderly over his cheek. A sharp nail grazed the trembling lip.

"Now it’s only the two of us left, Moony," he heard the low whisper. "You know what that means."

Nodding mutely, Remus lay back and watched as Peter removed the silver prosthesis and slicked his stump. 

Remus spread his legs.


End file.
